Sea Waves
by HikaEmerald
Summary: Takes place after Beast in Beyondard, may contain spoilers in regard for episode 21. Barrel ponders on why emotions exist, and a certain purple hair cook may hold his answers. BarrelxPhakchi Thanks to Drey Tide for the idea. Rated to be safe


Sea Waves

Summary: Takes place after Beast, in Beyondard. Barrel ponders on why emotions exist as he gazed at the sea. A certain purple hair cook may hold his answers Barrel x Phakchi. Thanks to Drey Tide for the idea. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman EXE. This story's idea was given by Drey Tide.

Hope: Hello everyone! This is an oneshot for Barrel and Phakchi of Beyondard in Rockman Beast! Arigatou Drey Tide-san for the idea!

Colonel: There was actually another Barrel in Beyondard? O_O

Barrel: Shut up Colonel.

Colonel: Make me. (Sticks out tongue)

Barrel: Why you little-

Hope: (Whacks the both of them with a paper fan) Cut-it-out.

Duo: Yes madm…

All: Let's get on with the story!

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

It has been a month ever since the Cybeasts, Gregar and Falzar, were destroyed. Beyondard was restored to its natural state, but Navis and viruses can still materialize in the real world.

Barrel sighed. Colonel has gotten back his emotion data ever since the war was over. Netto and the others come back once in a while to visit and to have matches. Barrel now stays in the village Phakchi stays, and helps to keep the viruses away.

Occasionally, Colonel and Slashman would have matches with each other, while Phakchi tries to teach Barrel how to cook (He fails miserably).

Barrel gazed at the sea. Behind him he can hear metal clashing against each other. A sharp cry told him that Colonel was winning. While he thinks that this would be useful, he still wonders…

"Why must emotion exist?"

Barrel asked himself quietly over a hundred times, as he gazed out to the sea. He wonders why pain, hatred, sadness and anger must exist. He watches the two Navis laugh as Slashman admits defeat to Colonel, who has Slashman's neck at his sword tip.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Barrel got up in a flash and turned around to see Phakchi. He cooled down for he thought it was a Zoanoriod.

"So, why what?" She asked again.

Barrel shook his head and turned to look at the sea. Phakchi was not amused.

"Why, is it something you can't tell me?" Phakchi asked with some anger in her tone. Barrel turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"It's nothing. Just my own personal stuff." He growled in a low tone. He usually never does this to a woman, but he did it to put Phakchi off. Phakchi sighed.

"If that's the way you want it… Slashman!"

"Hai!"

"Use Wide Slash now!"

Slashman got up, and slashed at Colonel with his claw. Colonel back down just in time. Barrel glared at Phakchi.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Well, you wouldn't tell me, so I've to force you! Slashman, continue!" Phakchi smirked as Barrel clenched his fist, deciding whether to tell, or lose his navi.

There it is again, another sign of emotion. Barrel still wonders why. He watch as Colonel dodge slash after slash, and finally, he woke up, a grin on his face.

"Well, how about no? Colonel, Screen Divide!"

Colonel obeyed this command rather unwillingly, and he winced at the sight of his friend getting hurt. Slashman logged out for he was already tired after the intense match they had earlier on. Phakchi sighed.

"Ah well. It seems you don't want to tell me. Ja ne." Phakchi waved as she went back to the village. Barrel was puzzled. _'Why did Phakchi give up so easily? There must be another plan…'_

At night, the moon shined bright and the sea reflected its light. Barrel gazed at the sea again, finding answer to his question. He then recalls another memory… Of losing Colonel and having to fight him.

_///Flashback///_

_Barrel ran and ran. Noone can tell, but his heart was in pieces. Colonel is gone, and made into a pawn of Gregar. He wished he hadn't been so useless. Now he is gone. He took little steps as hesee the research lab before him. His vision became blurry, and he felt his energy leave his body. He had just in time to see Netto and Iris. Then he blacked out._

_When he woke up, he explained what happened to Colonel. Soon after, Zoan Cloudman attacks, but Netto, Dingo and Meiru drove him off. Colonel attacks Blues and Searchman, and he tries to talk to Colonel, but to no avail as Colonel pushes him away and points his sword at him. Iris tries to stop him, but gets pushed away too. Iris attempts to try and bring him back to his original self, but this made Colonel cry out in pain, and he starts attacking wildy. Barrel could only watch hopelessly as his Navi disappears, and he starts seeing black again…._

_(A/N: I know it's not exactly true, but I watched the one without subs, so I can't really understand it much.)_

_///End Flashback///_

Barrel sighed again, he looked at Colonel's PET, which was recharging. _'Colonel… I'm sorry for being such a lousy operator. I abandoned you at the Gregar incident, I should have stayed with you instead…'_ Barrel then think back to what happened that day, with Phakchi.

'_Why? Is it something you can't tell me?'_

'_Well, you wouldn't tell me, so I've to force you!'_

Barrel suddenly saw Phakchi's face in his head. He shook off the idea and found himself blushing. _'There's another emotion… Love.'_ He thought. _'But how can I fall in love with Phakchi? She doesn't deserve someone like me. She's… more capable.'_

"Ugh, what am I thinking?!"

"Thinking of something?" said a calm voice.

Barrel turned to see Phakchi sitting next to him. Then he realized how beautiful Phakchi was. Her eyes reflected the sea water shinning in the moon light, and her purple hair was smooth and silky, she was not the same person he seen this morning, can this be… love?

"So, have you decided to tell me about your problems? I won't let the cat out of the bag you know." Phakchi smile put him at ease, and without knowing it, he told her his problem.

After listening to Barrel, Phakchi starting laughing like crazy, and Barrel start going red. He also just realized that Phakchi's laughter was so cute…

After Phakchi got over her laughing issues, she sat upright and looked at Barrel.

"Well, emotion isn't really that bad. There's one emotion that is really good."

"Oh really? What?" Baarrel looked at her curiously as Phakchi giggled.

"Boys! They're so clueless! Well…" Phakchi leaned on closer to Barrel, which was really freaking him out. Colonel and Slashman watched from their PETs.

"Hey Slashman."

"Yea Colonel?"

"Is Phakchi gonna do 'that'?"

"'That'?"

"As in K-I-S-"

"Okay, okay I get the point. Well she did tell me she has been in love with your operator for some time now…"

"Koujiro's not gonna like this…"

Barrel felt his heart pumping madly as Phakchi stroked his chin.

"That emotion is… Love."

Phakchi then kissed Barrel on the cheek, and ran off giggling like a mad girl, her cheeks flushed. Barrel was as red as a beetroot. When he finally realized what had just happened, he couldn't believe it. His mouth stayed open for awhile, and then… It suddenly curved into a smile. He looked at the sea one more time, and then ran off to find Phakchi.

Phakchi was at a high cliff overlooking the sea. The moon reflected the tears in her eyes.

"I finally did it. But I don't expect Barrel to love me back, he has more suitors in this world. Oh well…," Phakchi dried her tears and looked out to the sea. "It's time to get on with life."

Phakchi started to walk back when…

"PHAKCHI!"

Phakchi looked up at saw Barrel running towards her. He went in front of her panting, and took her hands and put them towards his chest. He looked at smiled in a passionate way, one that Colonel would never expect from his own operator, for he was knocking his sword against his head.

Phakchi's heartbeat quickened, and she thought, _'Can it be?'_

"I love you." Tears sprang to Phakchi's eyes. She never imagined that the day would come so soon…

"I love you too." The words came from Phakchi's mouth almost immediately, and she hugged Barrel and kissed him. Barrel was caught off guard, and caught her. His eyes stared down fondly at her, as the two of them sank into a passionate kiss.

A few seconds later, they broke away from each other, and Phakchi lay her head on Barrel to rest. Barrel stroked her hair and looked out to the sea.

"The sea is definitely a place of romance, and to speak one's feelings."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Hope: Done! :D

Colonel: (Looks) Not bad! Seems like Barrel's Beyondard self is better than his original. Ha ha!

Barrel: COLONEL!

Hope: Erm, I'll end it now okay? Ja ne! Thanks for reading!


End file.
